Черничная любовь
by Rayne Rache
Summary: Все люди. AU, OOC. Семейная пара Карлайл и Эсми усыновила Эдварда, Розали и Джаспера. Прошло семнадцать лет...
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. Отдай мой лифчик!

Жила-была с виду самая обычная пара Карлайл и Эсми. Не смотря на их молодой возраст, а им обоим было чуть больше двадцати, вместе они уже довольно давно и даже женаты. Только была у них одна проблема - они очень хотели детей, большую семью. Но Эсми была бесплодна. Не долго думая, они прошло пришли в дом малютки, а ушли оттуда уже с тремя детьми на руках - близняшками Розали и Джаспером, которым было всего по несколько месяцев, и очаровашкой Эдвардом, которому был уже год. С тех пор дети носили гордую фамилию Каллен.

Но вот прошло семнадцать лет... дети выросли. И начались проблемы.

- Эдвард! Как только я до тебя доберусь, то кастрирую! - крикнула Розали из своей комнаты и разогнавшимся самолетом полетела на кухню.

- Ну и где он?! - это был первый вопрос, который она задала, появляясь за завтраком и не найдя объект своего неудовольствия за столом.

- Милая, успокойся, - сказал Карлайл, опуская газету. - Что Эдвард опять натворил?

- Стащил мое белье!

Засмеялись все, кроме Розали.

- Я думала, что это ему надоест еще лет в четырнадцать, - произнесла Эсми.

- Да ни за что, - ухмыляясь, на кухню вошел виновник гнева блондинки.

- Эдвард, да я из тебя сейчас отбивную сделаю! - Розали кинулась на сводного брата со своими маленькими кулачками и начала дубасить по чем ни попадя.

- Эй, эй, только не на кухне! - прикрикнула на них Эсми и Эдвард, пытаясь усмирить сестрицу, усадил ее с одной стороны стола, а сам сел с другой, от греха подальше.

- Вообще-то, Эсми права. Ты давно перерос тот возраст, когда было интересно таскать белье Розали, - прошептал ему на ухо Джаспер.

- Так мне и не интересно. Мне просто нравится злить ее, - парень стрельнул глазами в сторону Розали, которая испускала пары во всех направлениях и, казалось, готова была извергнуться обжигающей волной кипятка на голову бедного Эдварда.

- Тогда мог бы есть ее хлопья на завтрак, - предложил блондин.

- Ты издеваешься?! Да я к этой диетической дряни пальцем не притронусь! - ответил Эдвард слишком громко для шепота и на него все уставились. - Ну я это... хотел сказать "приятного аппетита".

Джаспер тихо посмеивался.

- Ну как знаешь. Ты только сильно ее не беси, а то у меня станет на брата меньше.

- Думаешь, она задушит меня во сне подушкой? - с надеждой в голосе спросил Эдвард.

- Еще чего. Она тебя кастрирует, вспорет живот, вырвет кишки и размажет их по стенке, а ты сдохнешь от потери крови.

- Я всегда знал, что она горячая штучка!

Братья переглянулись и покатились со смеху.

- Что это с ними? - спросил Карлайл, косо посматривая на сыновей.

- Сейчас узнаем, - Розали слишком приторно улыбнулась. - Эй, мальчики!

Джаспер и Эдвард сразу посерьезнели и взглянули на сестру.

- Что смешного? Эдвард рассказывал о том, как прекрасно его отражение в зеркале, когда он в лифчике? - она все еще мило улыбалась, невинно хлопая глазками. Джаспер опять засмеялся, а Эдвард с напускным возмущением сказал:

- Ну что ты, Розали, я никогда не примерял твои лифчики, это не гигиенично! Мало ли чем ты в них занималась, - рядомсидящему Джасперу уже скоро плохо от смеха станет, но Эдвард невозмутимо продолжал. - Но знаешь, пора бы уже начать. Как думаешь, мне пойдет тот фиолетовый, что со стразами?

Карлайл и Эсми тоже тихо посмеивались, попивая кофе и протирая мокрые тарелки соответственно, а Розали была взбешена до предела и кинула в брата первый попавшийся под руку предмет, коим оказалась вилка.

- Эй, ты же могла мне в глаз попасть! - серьезно проговорил Эдвард.

- Давно мечтаю!

- Розали! - испуганно прикрикнула Эсми.

- Да, Розали, не надо острыми предметами швыряться, - насторожился Карлайл.

- Ладно, - быстро согласилась она. - Швыряться не буду, - и ядовито улыбнулась, что означало лишь одно: "они мне еще в руках понадобятся".

- А ты, Эдвард, прекрати таскать белье своей сестры. Лучше бы у своей девушки таскал! - причитал Карлайл.

Эдвард поперхнулся своими хлопьями.

- Ну... Эээ... Мы еще не дошли до этой стадии, - и покраснел. Карлайл вопросительно изогнул бровь.

- Вы хотя бы целовались?

Эдвард отрицательно покачал головой. Джаспер решил спасать ситуацию.

- Знаешь, Эд, я бы на твоем месте не расстраивался, а начал бы тренироваться, чтоб не оплошать, - он усмехался, превращая все в шутку.

- Ага, на чем он будет тренироваться? Засосет вантуз до обморока? - подала голос Розали.

- Ну, я, вообще-то, думал о помидорах...

Стол взорвался смехом.

- Не дам! Мне их еще солить! - вступилась за краснокожих Эсми.

Вот так проходит вполне обычный завтрак в семье Калленов.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Пошел вон!

- Элис, ты мне нужна. Срочно.

- Конечно, Роуз, сейчас приеду, - послышалось на другом конце трубки, а потом начались гудки.

Розали устало положила телефон на тумбочку. Ну а что, гоняться по всему дому за сводным братом с ножом в руке как заправский маньяк почти целое утро - это вам не шутки. Она вышла из комнаты.

- Джаспер? - и зашла в соседнюю.

- Да, сестренка, что случилось? - парень отложил книгу. - Неужели все-таки догнала Эда и тебе негде закопать труп? - он усмехнулся.

- Не угадал. Но для его же безопасности выметайтесь-ка оба из дома на пару часов.

- Что? Сестренка, ты борзеешь, - Джаспер нахмурился.

- Давай-давай. Возьми Эдварда и идите поиграйте в футбол или чем там мальчики на природе занимаются, - Розали за руку тянула его к двери.

- Ладно. Но при одном условии!

Девушка остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на брата.

- Каком?

- Ты не будешь предпринимать попыток убить Эда хотя бы три дня.

Розали тяжело вздохнула.

- По рукам.

- Отлично, - просиял Джаспер и вприпрыжку выбежал из комнаты. - Эд!!! Выходи!!! Тебя никто не съест!!!

Рассмеявшись, Розали вышла за ним.

Дверь комнаты Эдварда медленно открылась и оттуда высунулась голова хозяина.

- Точно?

- Точно-точно, Розали обещала!

Парень опасливо взглянул на улыбающуюся блондинку, а она в ответ лишь кивнула. Эдвард облегченно вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.

- Но вы не расслабляйтесь, давайте, марш на улицу! - прикрикнула Розали и начала толкать братьев к лестнице.

- С каких пор ты стала моей заботливой мамочкой? - возмутился сводный брат.

- Не дай мне бог такого сына! Давайте, идите уже! Не засоряйте помещение!

- Что это ты с ней сейчас сделал? - шепнул Эдвард на ухо Джасперу.

- Если мы сейчас же не уберемся из дома, она тебя зарежет. Еще есть вопросы? - так же тихо ответил блондин.

- И на улице шептаться будете! Пошли вон! - Розали со всей силы хлопнула братьев по задницам, да так, что они чуть не полетели с этой самой лестницы.

- Эй! - Эдвард в последний момент ухватился за перила. А Джаспер за Эдварда.

- Не эйкай мне, а то кишки на уши намотаю! - Розали все еще шла за ними следом.

- И в кого ты только такая добрая? - Эдвард нарывается.

- Радуйся, что не в тебя.

- Джаспер, будь у меня такая сестра, я бы ее еще в колыбели придушил! - нет, Эдвард действительно нарывается.

- Извини, Эд, не успел. Быстро растет, - усмехнулся Джаспер, пересекая гостиную.

Розали дала подзатыльник сводному брату.

- Будешь много болтать, во сне побрею налысо, - сказала девушка медовым голосочком. Эдвард рот от испуга даже руками прикрыл.

- То-то же.

- Похоже, это будут очень длинные три дня... - пробормотал себе под нос Джаспер. - И очень тяжелые...

Он открыл входную дверь и от неожиданности замер.

Перед ним так же замерла миниатюрная брюнетка, тянущаяся к звонку.

- Эээ... Ааа... Вы кто? - парень начал постепенно обретать дар речи.

- Элис. Я к Розали, - не успела девушка договорить, как в проеме появилась ее подруга.

- Джаспер, какого черта ты застря... Элис! - блондинка бросилась обнимать гостью. - Ну у тебя и скорость! Проходи. А вы, мальчики, выметайтесь уже.

Джаспер от такой наглости начал хлопать ртом, как рыба, которую вытащили из воды на сушу. Розали их даже не представила! Не успел он и слова вставить, как Эдвард толкнул его в открытую дверь, а на ухо шепнул: "хватит пялиться" и тихо засмеялся. Он точно не ожидал такой реакции блондина на незнакомку. Но тот пусть и выпал из дома на улицу, все еще продолжал смотреть вслед уходящей в другом направлении фигурки подруги его сестры. Причем эта фигурка даже обернулась и подмигнула ему. Джаспер подумал, что во сне ударился головой и у него начались галлюцинации, но все-таки улыбнулся в ответ. И тут Эдвард захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.

- Я еще жить хочу, ясно? - объяснил он.

- А она милая, верно? - похоже, Джаспер его не услышал. Или не захотел услышать.

- Учитывая, что она подруга Розали, то точно могу сказать - нет, - Эдвард усмехнулся.

- Ну не надо. Моя сестра тоже бывает милой.

- Ага. Но только тогда, когда спит зубами к стенке.

- Знаешь, я думаю, она о тебе такого же мнения.

- Еще бы.

Братья рассмеялись и пошли по направлению к парку.

А Розали провела Элис в свою комнату.

- Так зачем я тебе срочно понадобилась? - спросила брюнетка.

- Дело есть, - откликнулась блондинка и, предварительно оглянувшись, захлопнула дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Неотесанный гризли в роли невесты.

- Какое такое дело? Розали, ты меня пугаешь, - Элис приземлилась на кровать и теперь опасливо косилась на подругу. - Только не говори, что я тебе настолько надоела и ты решила меня по тихому здесь грохнуть!

Блондинка возвела руки к небу. Точнее, к потолку.

- Господи, ну почему все считают меня только Джеком Потрошителем?!

- Эй, я же не шлюха!

Девушки рассмеялись.

- А я видела, как ты на Джаспера смотрела! - Розали показала Элис язык и села рядом с подругой.

- Все-то ты видишь, чертов Пуаро! - Элис ответила Розали тем же.

- Он хороший.

- Пуаро?!

- Джаспер!

- А. Да. Джаспер хороший.

- А я, значит, не хорошая?! - блондинка взяла подушку и попыталась огреть ею брюнетку. Но та ловко увернулась.

- Ты еще ни разу не лишалась дара речи, когда меня видела!

- Еще чего не хватало! Зато я красивая.

- Джаспер тоже красивый.

- Но я красивее!

- Да я бы и с тобой замутила, только вот проблема - ты слишком истерична! - у Розали на такие слова была аллергия и она уронила челюсть. Элис рассмеялась.

- Ну так что за дело? - и мигом посерьезнела. Розали тоже.

- Ты же помнишь, что через три дня Хэллуин?

- Конечно, помню! Как такое вообще можно забыть?

- И что это означает? - Розали загадочно улыбнулась.

- Шо-о-о-оппинг!

- И это тоже.

- А что еще?

- Вечери-и-и-инка!

Девушки визжали от восторга минут пять.

- Только ее устраиваю не я, а мои родители. Но ты, естественно, приглашена. И можешь прихватить с собой этого неотесанного гризли, как его там...

- Эммет.

- Да. Точно. Эммет.

- Розали.

- Что? - блондинка смутилась.

- Я обоих твоих братьев поименно знаю, да еще теперь и в лицо. А ты моего одного запомнить не можешь.

- Я не виновата, что моя память представляет собой швейцарский сыр.

- Еще как виновата. Запомни, он Эммет. Эммет. Просто и ясно. Эммет. Может, тебе продиктовать по буквам?..

- Слушай, да я на твоем брате хоть жениться готова, но только если мы до смерти напугаем моих!

- Жениться? - Элис просто давилась смехом. Но Розали была сама серьезность.

- Ну да. Ты только представь: я, вся такая модная, в черном фраке жду твоего брата у алтаря...

- Боюсь, Розали, Эммет не то что не влезет, он даже не захочет влезать в подвенечное платье!

- Да какая разница! Засунем! Там шовчик разошьем, тут подправим, и он влезет! Только надо брать платье-бюстье. И вообще, какая разница как он будет выглядеть, главное - ты хорошо впишешься в платье подружки невесты!

- Ни за что! Если уж Эммет выходит замуж, то я буду шафером! А подружками невесты будут Джаспер и Эдвард!

Девушки захохотали, явно представляя себе эту прелестную картину.

- О да, им так пойдет розовый...

- Они будут просто ангелами...

- И для полноты образа мы сделаем им депиляцию...

- Всего тела...

Похоже, их смех скоро перерастет в истерику.

Но нет. Не очень скоро, но они все-таки успокоились. Без истерик.

- Так кем ты будешь? - поинтересовалась Розали.

- Шафером! - возмутилась Элис. Да как она только могла забыть?..

- Да я не об этом! На Хэллуин!

- А! Невестой Франкенштейна я буду, - с гордостью заявила темненькая. Ее подруга звонко рассмеялась.

- Ну да, ты же так похожа на Хелену Бонэм-Картер!

- А ты кем?

- Конечно же принцессой, попавшей в беду.

- Сложно было не угадать, - брюнетка усмехнулась. - А что за беда? Принц пустоголовый попался?

- Если бы. Брат с куриными мозгами! - Розали картинно закатила глаза. Элис решила, что уточнять какой именно не стоит.

- Так что там с делом?

- Я же сказала, хочу запугать своих братишек до чертиков.

- На Хэллуин?

- Ага.

- И у тебя есть план?

- Конечно. Какая же я Розали Каллен и без плана?


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Картофель на потолке.

День прошел относительно спокойно. Хотя бы потому, что Джаспер послушался Розали и Эдварда на пушечный выстрел не подпускал к дому. Действительно, с кем же он трепаться о девочках будет, если братишки не станет? А Карлайл с Эсми к Роуз не заходят с тех пор, как один раз зашли, когда она переодевалась и обнаружили, что у девочки уже и грудь есть. Сюрприз-то какой, а то все думали, что бесполое существо удочерили. Так что к вечеру все были живы-здоровы и относительно счастливы. Розали просто сгорала от нетерпения прикончить поскорее ужин и лечь спать, ведь завтра с утра ее ждет шоппинг! Так что даже на Эдварда она не обращала особого внимания. Чем он, конечно же, воспользовался.

- Как думаешь, она свернет мне шею, если я сейчас запущу в нее эту картофелину? - тихо шепнул Эдвард на ухо Джасперу. Второй чуть не подавился от таких слов.

- Нет.

- Ты что, не думаешь?

- Я не думаю, что она свернет тебе шею, если ты это сделаешь. Я думаю, она просто превратит остатки твоего мозга в паштет, - Джаспер уже начал игнорировать еду, любопытно поглядывая на своего соседа.

- Отлично! - радостно воскликнул Эдвард. Ну, насколько позволяет радостно воскликнуть тихий шепот.

- Видимо, тебе уже нечего там в паштет превращать, - вздохнул Джаспер и снова взялся за вилку.

А Эдвард тем временем соорудил из своей тарелки и вилки нечто вроде катапульты и успел даже положить на нее картофель, прежде чем Джаспер на это среагировал.

- Нет! - разнеслось по всей кухне, а дальше события разворачивались прямо как в замедленной съемке. Джаспер толкнул Эдварда, и тот, видно, как-то не так повернул вилку и, нажав на нее, запустил картофель в воздух. К счастью, он полетел не в свою первоначальную цель, а попал в потолок и оттуда уже шлепнулся прямо в тарелку Розали. Девушка, явно не врубившись в то, что произошло, сначала медленно подняла голову вверх, посмотрев на потолок и обнаружив там жирное пятно, а потом так же медленно ее опустила, вперившись взглядом в нагло ухмыляющуюся рожу Эдварда Каллена.

Карлайл с женой, услышав шлепок, проследили за траекторией взгляда Розали и если первый тихо рассмеялся, поняв в чем тут дело, то Эсми рассердилась.

- Сами потолок драить будете! - воскликнула она.

Розали же, приторно улыбнувшись, взяла свою тарелку и бросила ее вместе с содержимым прямо в противоположно расположенное лицо сводного брата.

Карлайл уже откровенно хохотал над развернувшейся сценой, терпение Эсми постепенно подходило к концу, а Джаспер предпочел пока не вмешиваться в разборки. Эдварду нужно было головой думать, а не пятой точкой, как он обычно это делает.

Потом Розали с нечеловеческой скоростью выскочила из-за стола и меньше чем через секунду оказалась рядом со сводным братом. Сделав захват, она склонилась к нему и глухо прошептала:

- Я обещала не пытаться прикончить тебя три дня, но кто что сможет доказать, если ты умрешь во сне или случайно полетишь с лестницы и свернешь себе шею?

А потом блондинка гордо удалилась в свою комнату. Ну, хотя бы ножи по кухне не летали. Уже плюс.

Приняв горячий душ, Розали устало рухнула на кровать и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Холодный шелк приятно освежал кожу, как раз то, что нужно после тяжелого дня. Перепалки с Эдвардом с каждым днем отнимают все больше и больше времени и сил. А ведь как в детстве все хорошо было... Они были неразлучны, просто лучшие подружки. Вместе с Джаспером даже хотели жить все вместе, хоть и со своими семьями, когда вырастут. Все испортилось, когда Эдвард впервые дернул ее за волосы во второму классе. И Розали дала сдачи. Видимо, именно тогда она выбила все мозги из его черепной коробки. Сам виноват.

Конечно, у Розали был Джаспер и она всегда могла на него положиться, но он не такой. Джаспер ее брат, они очень близки, но иногда все-таки интересен мужской взгляд со стороны, а близнец слишком хорошо ее знает. Поэтому Эдвард как раз то, что надо. Свежая кровь, так сказать.

Так что у Розали рука никогда не поднимется сбросить Эдварда с лестницы. А вот покалечить может. Да еще как.

С глупой улыбкой на лице Розали постепенно окунулась в приятный сон, забывая обо всем на свете... И пусть завтра ее ждал еще более тяжелый день, который включал в себя помимо возобновления безжалостной войны со сводным братом очень много часов беготни на каблуках вместе с Элис и женские бои за понравившуюся кофточку, сейчас у Розали не было никакого желания о чем-либо думать.

А тем временем Эдвард тихо прокрался в комнату сестры...


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. Я нежно убью тебя подушкой.

Проснулась Розали от назойливо звонившего телефона. Бросив взгляд на часы, она поняла, что пару часов еще можно и поспать. Закрывшись одеялом с головой, девушка решила игнорировать мобильник. Но тот упорно не сдавался. А спать хотелось.

 - Что б его... - рука Розали выползла из-под одеяла и начала ощупывать прикроватную тумбочку в поисках источника шума. Найдя его, уползла назад под одеяло.

 - Алло? - хриплым ото сна голосом произнесла Розали. Никто не ответил. Девушка подумала, что поприветствовала собеседника не слишком громко и, прокашлявшись, сказала в трубку:

 - С хреновым утречком!

 Опять-таки никто не ответил.

 - Эй, дурдом №5 уже заждался вашей реакции! Ау!

 А поскольку и сейчас никто не ответил, Розали откинула одеяло и уставилась на дисплей телефона. Он даже не горел. Девушка не поверила своим глазами - мало ли что спросонья почудится и полезла во входящие. А там - о, сюрприз! - последний звонок был аж вчера вечером.

 - Дурацкий будильник! - выругалась Розали, ясно понимая, что это единственный оставшийся вариант безумия ее телефона. Но кто его поставил? И почему мелодия сменена?

 - Я убью его, - пообещала себе Розали, бросая мобильник на тумбочку и откидываясь на подушку. - Но сначала высплюсь.

 Она повернулась на бок, уже готовая вновь оказаться в объятиях Морфея, когда телефон опять зазвонил. Розали начинала злиться. Если это снова будильник, то Эдварда ждет веселое утречко.

 Но ему повело.

 - Алло? - сказала Розали.

 - Рота, подъем! - раздалось из трубки.

- Твою дивизию, Элис, ты на часы смотрела?!

- Ага. С добрым утром!

 - Это только для тебя оно доброе!

 - Чего ты с утра пораньше обозлилась на весь мир? По моим подсчетам это должно было случиться не раньше семи вечера!

 - Да уж, фиговый из тебя математик.

 - Как будто из тебя лучше! И вообще, давай уже, оторви свою бледную задницу от кровати и направляйся в сторону ванной - где-то через час я за тобой заеду.

 - Элис, через час я только второй глаз открою.

 - Если ты к моему приезду не будешь готова, то твоя шевелюра станет вдвое короче, а второй глаз ты можешь открыть в любое удобное для него время.

 - Элис!

 - Я серьезно, Розали. Тащись уже в душ.

 А потом собеседница разъединилась.

 Розали, действительно обозлившись на весь мир, вылезла из-под теплого одеяла и, как и сказала ее подруга, направилась в ванную, громко топая. Если ее разбудили, то почему бы не разбудить остальных? Впрочем, этот дом обладал очень хорошей звукоизоляцией, чтобы услышать топанье ног в комнате Розали.

 Покинула Розали ванную в уже гораздо лучшем расположении духа. Направляясь к шкафу она размышляла о том, какое платье лучше одеть на Хэллуин. Принцессы не стеснены в цветах и формах. А сейчас она надела удобные джинсы, красную блузку и выглядела просто прекрасно. Оставив волосы распущенными, девушка взялась за макияж. Но вот тут-то и вышел прокол.

 Розали уже всю косметичку высыпала на кровать в безуспешной попытке найти свою любимую красную помаду. Обычно девушка хранит всю косметику только в одном месте, и этим местом как раз-таки и являлась эта косметичка, но помады там не было. Разали начала охватывать паника - как так может быть? Куда могла деться любимая помада? Не приделали же ей ножки, сама не убежала же? Господи, это же не просто помада, а помада от Dior! Срочно надо ее найти! Розали убежала назад в ванную, изучила полку перед зеркалом - вдруг по неосторожности там отставила. Потом перерыла все свои сумочки. Но вожделенного тюбика нигде не было. А скоро приедет Элис, с которой лучше не шутить, если вы надеетесь выжить после прогулки с ней по магазинам.  И тут у Розали заработали извилины.

 Если Эдвард поставил будильник, то почему бы ему и помаду с собой не прихватить?

 Розали вихрем вылетела из своей комнаты и полетела в соседнюю - Карлайл с Эсми по неосторожности поселили всех своих приемных детей рядом друг с другом. Ну, что сказать? Если Розали превращается в разъяренную фурию тогда, когда у нее таскают белье, то за свою помаду она готова любого просто порвать.

 Дверь с ноги Розали, конечно же, не выбила, но распахнула ее так, что та очень больно стукнулась об стену. С характерным звуком. Но Эдвард даже ухом не повел. Он распластался полуголый по диагонали кровати и немного похрапывал. Если бы в комнату вошла женщина, которая не мечтала бы закатать его в асфальт и воткнуть в получившееся нечто розовый бантик, то она пустила бы слезу от умиления. Но нет. В комнату ворвалась Розали Каллен, всегда готовая толкнуть Эдварда под движущийся каток. Сквозь завалы одежды и других странный вещей, захламлявших пол, она пробиралась к кровати, ощущая себя в современных джунглях. Если в комнате блондинки царил идеальный порядок, то в комнате ее сводного брата стоял такой же идеальный беспорядок.

 Добравшись до кровати, девушка выдернула из объятий Эдварда подушку и с просто нереальным визгом начала его этой подушкой бить. Парень сразу же выпал в реальность и стал орать похлеще самой Розали.

 - Это тебе за будильник! Это тебе за помаду! Это тебе за все хорошее!

 Каждая фраза сопровождалась ударом по какой-либо части тела Эдварда.

 - Козел! Еще раз залезешь в мою комнату - убью! Ты опорочил мою косметичку! Гад!

 Из Розали вытекал просто бесконечный фонтан слов. Но Эдварда это ой как не устраивало, ибо было больно. Прекратив защищаться, он поймал в очередном взлете подушку и дернул ее на себя. Розали на ногах не устояла и полетела прямо на подушку, которая красовалась на груди Эдварда. И в этот момент в проеме показалась Эсми с воплем: "кого здесь режут?!", а за ней - Джаспер и Карлайл. Челюсти всех троих оказались на полу.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Тайное всегда становится явным.

Первым в себя пришел Джаспер. С неясным бормотанием себе под нос, которое складывалось в нечеткое "не буду вам мешать", и странной ухмылкой он быстренько ускользнул к себе.

 Офигевшая Розали взглянула в ярко-зеленые глаза Эдварда. Они шаловливо улыбались. В прочем, как и он. Она мигом слезла с него и протянула руку. Эдвард уже было хотел взяться за нее, чтобы подняться с кровати, как Розали хлопнула по его руке.

 - Помада, Эдвард!

 Ухх, глаза блондинки метали молнии и Эдвард решил не рисковать - жить-то всем хочется. Он лениво поднялся с кровати и достал из комода заветный маленький тюбик, который аккуратно положил на вытянутую ладонь Розали.  Девушка же другой рукой дала ему затрещину, а потом, смущенная, вылетела из комнаты, пробегая мимо ничего не понимающих приемных родителей.  Захлопнув за собой дверь уже своей комнаты, она облокотилась на нее спиной и медленно сползла на пол.

 Что это сейчас было?

 Почему она, Розали Каллен, трусливо сбежала, как будто с места преступления? Гораздо эффектнее было бы пройти с гордо поднятой головой, а еще лучше, развернувшись на каблуках перед носом Эдварда, позволить копне своих светлых волос тоже двинуть по роже ее наглого брата.  И почему, черт возьми, когда она увидела эти такие родные зеленые глаза, ей захотелось, чтобы человек, ими обладающий, относился к ней хоть на капельку получше, а не пытался всеми правдами и неправдами вывести ее из себя? Когда последний раз она смотрела в такие очаровательные глаза Эдварда Каллена и не хотела их выколоть?

 Да уж. Вот бывает же, а. В самый ненужным момент может подвести свое собственное ледяное сердце и вдруг захочется перемирия.

 И тут валявшийся на кровати мобильник зазвонил.

 "Слава тебе, Господи!" - вихрем пронеслось в голове Розали и она подскочила к источнику шума. Что бы там не случилось, это все равно лучше, чем задумываться над поставленными ранее вопросами сейчас.

 - Да? - так радостно. Ну ладно, слава не Господи, а кое-кому более прозаичному, маленькому и настырному, женского пола.

 - Чего это ты веселишься? - подозрительный голос Элис. А кто бы еще это мог быть?

 - Да ничего. Просто ты впервые в жизни вовремя! - Розали все еще не могла стереть дурацкую улыбку с лица, которая появилась вместе с облегчением, когда ее подруга позвонила.

 - Ну вот не надо! Я никогда не опаздываю!

 - Да-да-да, бе-бе-бе, когда приедешь?

 - Нет-нет-нет, бу-бу-бу, я на заправку и молнией к тебе. Буду ровно через десять минут. Выползай на крыльцо, чтоб мне не пришлось опять тебя ждать!

 - Бууу... - Розали издала последний звук и отключилась.

 А как же Элис все-таки вовремя! Она не дала ее мыслям пуститься в долгие объяснения с самой собой того, что... впрочем, об этом Розали думать не будет. Она подумает об этом, когда будет время. Если оно будет.

 И теперь Розали поняла, что тоже хочет сделать Элис что-нибудь очень приятное. Что-то очень-очень приятное... Что бы это могло быть?.. Ответ забрел в голову Розали совершенно случайно, но каким же он был очевидным!

 Подхватив какую-то подозрительно бездонную сумочку и засунув в карман кредитку, девушка уверенными шагами направилась в комнату своего близнеца.

 - Джаспер!

 Увидев вошедшую в комнату гостью, парень едва успел подавить рвущийся наружу смешок.

 - Как вы быстро управились, - пробурчал он себе под нос.

 - Что?! - но, похоже, блондинка его услышала.

 - Ничего-ничего, тебе просто послышалось.

 - Эй, я его подушкой била!

 - Да-да, только это больше походило на изнасилование.

 Розали ошарашено хлопала ресницами.

 - Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?! Знаешь, я была о тебе лучшего мнения...

 Джаспер рассмеялся.

 - Я говорю только то, что вижу, но я не говорил, что об этом думаю.

 Розали красиво изогнула бровь.

 - И что же ты думаешь?

 - Я думаю, что вам обоим уже давно пора прекратить капать на нервы друг другу. Вы оба этого хотите, но ни один не сдастся первым. Я же вижу, как вы смотрите друг на друга, так что даже не смей отрицать этого!

 Розали была возмущена до глубины души. Ее брат отгадал ее тайное желание, когда она сама только сегодня об этом узнала! И когда он только в психологи заделался?..

 - Твою ж мать, Джаспер Каллен...

 Не успела Розали договорить, как ее прервал этот самый Джаспер:

 - И твою тоже.

 Блондинка сделала вид, что не заметила.

 - Если я еще раз захочу сделать тебе что-то хорошее, напомни мне, чтоб я этого не делала, потому что ты превращаешься в такого же долбанутого козла, как наш брат!

 - И я тебя тоже люблю, Рози. Так что...

 - Еще раз назовешь меня Рози, живьем на заднем дворе закопаю.

 - Без проблем, дам тебе лопату. Так что там о хорошем?

 - Я хотела предложить тебе поехать вместе со мной и _Элис_ на шоппинг. Но, видно, не судьба.

 - Судьба, судьба, сестричка, - Джаспер мигом отложил книгу и подлетел к шкафу за пиджаком.

 - Он тебе не понадобится, - Розали косо взглянула на вещицу в руках близнеца. - Отогревать Элис будешь холодной безлунной ночью, а не солнечным днем в в торговом центре. Так что поправь беспорядок на голове и пойдем - она не любит ждать.

 Джаспер лишь хитро улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Но на голове у него был отнюдь не беспорядок.


End file.
